legendsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started Guide
Welcome Legends, to the LegendsMC server! Below you will find useful information for getting started in LegendsMC, and becoming Legend. LegendsMC is a SMP(survival multiplayer) server. We are relatively heavily modded, allowing for a very custom Minecraft experience. We are a PvP enabled server! PvP is enabled EVERYWHERE with exception of major key cities. PvP is not punished. It is rewarded! But it is also very possible to go be out on your own and away from the hustle and bustle of active PvP life. LegendsMC differs from other servers in that we are a completely open world. You do not HAVE to join a town, or pick a class, or become a tree harvester, or builder, you can do any and all of it. You are limited in no way in what you want to do or become! Found a town, open a shop, become a materials supplier, dungeon crawler, any and all of it without restriction. Doing it all is a definite possibility, but, for those of you who wish to specialize in one thing or another, great rewards can be yours with time and dedication to your craft. 'New Player Registration' ALL NEW PLAYERS MUST REGISTER IN-GAME. We use a SERVER based authentication system, this way, even if your Minecraft account password is ever compromised, your log in to the LegendsMC server will ALWAYS be secure. To register when you FIRST join the server, type "/register password address" From then on, when re-joining the server, use "/login password" 'Towns/Personal Protections' We are a town based server. Towns allow for personal protection of your buildings and land. Join an existing town, or found your own! See the "Towny" section of this wiki for more information! Anything you build inside a town is protected by that town from outsiders! But note, PvP is ENABLED in MOST towns. So if you want to stay safe from raiders, a moat, fence, wall, doors, etc is necessary to keep unwanted visitors at bay! So you have joined a town, or created your own. Great, now your buildings are protected. BUT, what about access to that town. Want to keep trespassers out of your supply room? Or robbers out of your vault? LWC protections are available for protecting your doors, chests, etc. More info on LWC can be found in the LWC section. 'Economy/Trading' So you want to found your own town, or need rare materials for your castle or Mountain villa but don't want to harvest them yourself. Or perhaps you have yourself a very nice chicken farm which has provided you with an abundance of food, great, but what do you do with the extra stuff? Or how do you make money to found your town? Or buy those rare materials for your Castle.... The economy of LegendsMC is PLAYER driven. All players have the ability to, and are encouraged to set up their own shops. These are physical shops, which other players must visit in order to purchase your wares. Setting up your own shop is detailed in the Chest Shop section of the wiki. In addition to being player driven, players may choose to become a supplier to the server shops. Within Wolfton are numerous server run, player supplied shops. These shops act as central hubs to the economic activity on the server. If the server is running low on a material, say Wood for instance, it will issue a request for materials from the players. Players will then offer their wares to the server, and the server will purchase what it needs from the person offering it for the lowest price. Needs can be found on the bullitin board in Wolfton near the main shop(Brick building glass top). This is a sure way to make money, though, you will make less per item since selling in bulk. See the "economy" page for details. 'Building/Contract Services' At times, the server or even other players will require certain things done, which they do not have time to do themselves. Need a road built between your city and Wolfton? Want a large farm built in your land but don't have time to do it yourself? Contract someone to do it! Or, have some spare time and don't know what to do? Want to make some money? Look for others offering contract work! At times, Wolfton requires things be built, but does not have the time to do it itself. Maybe the walls need thickened due to threat of invasion, maybe the server has outgrown its farming capability and needs help expanding it, perhaps we need a road system leading to the city. On the "contract" bullitin board in Wolfton, jobs may be posted which need done. If you feel you or your team of contractors can do it, submit a proposal to an admin. See the "Contract" section for more info.